infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Gems
Gems are an inventory item introduced in Infinity Blade II and continued in Infinity Blade III. They allow further equipment customization and can be applied in a piece of equipment's gem slots. There are eight differently shaped gems that offer various kinds of bonuses. Infinity Blade II Circle Gems Circle gems are used to increase the stats of the character, namely Health, Attack, Shield and Magic. They are by far the most commonly usable gems which may appear on any kind of item. Rare circle gems can be created by fusing 3 capped circle gems of the same type. These gems can be upgraded 255 times by fusing them with near-capped gems of the same type. For instance, one can fuse a rare +350 attack gem with a +120 attack and a +200 attack to get a +400 attack gem. Hexagon Gems Hexagon gems are a special kind of gem which grants unique bonuses. What makes them special is that up to two hexagon gems can be equipped at any one time, but for a second to be used from something other than armor, the Paga Circle, Iridix or Gem Circle must be equipped, being the only equipment other than armor possessing a hexagon gem slot. Hexagon gems can be upgraded by fusing 3 of the same type together to get a higher level gem. This can be done multiple times to acquire a capped gem. * However, Perfect Parry Stun 3s, Titan Break, and Rare XP gems cannot be fused. The Rare XP gem is made by fusing 3 rare defense gems. Square Gems ' Square gems '''provide elemental attack bonuses to weapons. These gems can only be applied to weapons, and can have a 10x effect when applied to the Solar Transport Energy Blades. '''Rare square gems' can be made by fusing 3 capped (+400) elemental gems. These gems can be further upgraded by fusing 2 rare square gems to the initial rare. Rare spectrum gems '''and '''rare darkfire gems are upgraded in a different way from other rare square gems. The spectrum gem can be fused by combining a +500 fire, +500 ice, and +500 water attack gem (in that order) The darkfire gem can be fused by combining a +500 shock, +500 poison, and +500 wind attack gem (in that order) Spectrum and darkfire gems can be upgraded to their rare variants by fusing three capped (+500) gems together to form a rare +1000 gem. These rare gems can be upgraded by fusing 2 +500 gems with the rare gem up to 255 times to obtain a +64750 gem. Triangle Gems ' Triangle gems' provide combat bonuses such as health on parry. These can only be on rings and weapons. The maximum amount of triangle gems one can have in a loadout is 3 by equipping the Iridix and any weapon with a triangle gem slot. Diamond Gems ' Diamond gems '''provide elemental defenses or increased drop rates for specific kinds of loot from chests and enemies. Diamond gem slots can be found on shields, helmets, and armor. Gold Drop+ gems can be combined with Gold+ gems when opening chests to consistently make profit. The '''rare defense gem' resists every element and can be crafted using six of the eight other defense gems. To forge it, combine a fire, ice, and water gem to get a crafted light defense gem. Then, combine a shock, poison, and wind gem to get a crafted dark defense gem. Finally, combine the crafted light and crafted dark gems with any hexagon gem to forge a rare defense gem. Light Gems ' Light gems' provide bonuses to light weapons. Heavy Gems ' Heavy gems' provide bonuses to heavy weapons. Dual Gems ' Dual gems' provide bonuses to dual weapons. Guide Gems/Guide:Infinity Blade II Gem Forge Infinity Blade III In addition to normal gems, Infinity Blade III introduces indoor and outdoor gems that have larger caps and only have their effects when Siris or Isa are inside a building or outside a building. Gems will be abbreviated (N) for normal, (I) for indoor, and (O) for outdoor. Circle Gems ' Circle gems' provide stat bonuses. There is a glitched gem called a "Rare Treasure Gem" that has a blue color and has no effect. Rare circle gems can be forged by combining a capped circle gem, a capped indoor circle gem, and a capped outdoor circle gem. These can be further upgraded by combining it with any combination of normal and indoor/outdoor gems above a certain threshold. This can be done up to 255 times. 'Square Gems' Square gems provide elemental attacks to weapons. Guide Gems/Guide:Infinity Blade III Gemcutting Category:Gameplay Category:Gems Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Unique Gems Category:Rare Gems Category:Items Category:Equipment